


He's a bit of a fixer-upper

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Prompt, M/M, Matchmakers!Pipabeth, they try to set up Jercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas prompt where the seven + Nico and Reyna are making Christmas cookies listening to the Frozen soundtrack when Fixer Upper comes on. Annabeth and Piper serenade Jercy trying to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a bit of a fixer-upper

Making Christmas cookies was always Percy's favorite thing to do with his mom over the holidays. After Gabe mysteriously disappeared without a trace, weird, it became a sort of tradition for them. Well it was more like Sally did all the mixing and baking, he was the taste testing guinea pig. Something he was 100% okay with. 

But this year things were different. This year he was baking cookies with the rest of the seven, Nico, and Reyna in his apartment in New York. Sally and Paul were out doing last minute Christmas shopping so that left the baking of Christmas cookies up to Percy. Not that he really minded, he enlisted in the help of his friends. It was quite easy actually to get them there. 

Hazel was excited at the idea of baking cookies and decorating them, something she never really had the chance to do with her mother. And spending the holidays with her friends wasn't something she wanted to pass on. Piper agreed because she had plans with her dad for Christmas and she wanted to spend time with her friends before she left for the holidays. 

Despite the breakup, Annabeth and Percy are still friends and spending time before she left for her dad's with her friends, telling embarrassing stories about Percy was something she refused to pass up. Plus Sally's cookie recipe is seriously amazing. Leo agreed due to free cookies and hot chocolate. And for Jason, it was either spend his holidays at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Plus baking cookies with his ex and their friends didn't seem like too bad of an idea. (He also heard from Annabeth about how amazing Sally's cookies were. No way he was going to pass that up.)

Then it came down to Nico and Reyna. Hazel and Jason took it upon themselves as a personal mission to get Nico into joining in on their baking adventures. After lots of begging and peer pressure, Nico gave in dragging Reyna along with him. And now that's why they're standing around Percy's kitchen covered in flour and cookie dough listening to the Frozen soundtrack.

"Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys’ll be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do. In summer!" Percy sang along with Olaf.  
   
Jason smiled and whispered to  
Hazel. "I’m gonna tell him."  
   
Hazel smiled and slapped his arm. "Don’t you dare!"  
   
"In summer!" Percy smiled as he decorated another cookie. 

"Bravo Jackson." Leo said putting another piece of raw cookie dough in his mouth. "Seriously, how does your mom make such delicious cookies?"  
   
Percy shrugged with a smile and looked over at Jason decorating his snowman cookie. "You're decorating Olaf wrong!"

"I'm not doing Olaf Perce." Jason rolled his eyes. 

"You call that a snowman?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow then tssk.

"What's wrong with my snowman?" Jason asked turning to his friend. 

"Nothing." Percy said continuing decorating his Olaf cookie. 

"I think something's wrong with your snowman." Jason said closely examining Percy's cookie. 

"What's wrong with my cookie Grace?" Percy pouted.

"This." Jason grabbed 'Olaf' and broke the head off and ate it. Percy stared at him in horror. "You monster!"

Jason moaned, "It's good."

Percy glared and plucked flour at him. "Asshat." Jason just smirked.

As they waited for the next song on the Frozen soundtrack to come on, Piper and Annabeth looked over at each other and smirked. 

"What?" Reyna asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Piper smirked as the next song started, singing along with Annabeth. 

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Annabeth asked Jason with a smirk and motioned towards Percy. "Is it the clumpy way he walks?"

"Or the grumpy way he talks?" Leo joined in. 

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?" Annabeth asked. Jason looked at her in confusion.

"And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly." Leo sang along with a smirk.

"I don't smell!" Percy defended himself.

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws." Annabeth and Piper sang together, each pinching Percy's cheeks.

"Like his peculiar Pegasus," Leo sang.

"His thing with blackjack." Annabeth sang.

"That's a little outside of nature's laws!" They sang together.

"Hey!" Percy glared.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!" Leo, Piper, and Annabeth sang together.

"Can we please stop talking about my problems? Jason has real, actual problem too." Percy defended himself.

"I'll say!" Piper rolled her eyes playfully and linked her arms with Percy. "So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?" She asked, sending Jason a wink.

"Or that he's socially impaired?" Leo asked.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?" Piper asked ruffling Jason's blond hair. 

"Excuse me?!" Jason asked defensively. 

"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?" Piper sang.

"He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs." Leo sang.

"I don't have any bugs Leo." Jason glares and threw flour at him.

"His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs." Nico joined in.

"Oh not you two Nico!" Jason groaned.

"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!" Piper and Annabeth sang together.

Percy groaned. "Alright that's enough."

"Aww Percy!" Annabeth smiled and hugged him. "We're trying to get you a man."

"Yeah," Piper said nudging Jason. "Y'know Jason, I love that shirt."

"Thanks?" Jason said giving her a weird look. "I think you bought it for me or something."

"Do you know what would make such an amazing shirt like that even better Percy? Annabeth asked turning towards him. 

"That amazing shirt on your floor." Piper said casually. 

Percy choked on the cookie he was eating. "Excuse me?"

"Are you two..flirting with Percy..for me?" Jason asked with wide eyes. 

"Well someone has to do it." Piper rolled her eyes. "You two obviously aren't."

"And stop saying 'no homo bro'. Because let's be honest here, it's full on homo." Annabeth said using the cookie cutters to shape the cookie dough. Nico nodded in agreement. 

"I-I don't-" Percy started. 

"Percy," Piper said with a smile. "Why are you so afraid of loving Jason?"

"We're just friends guys." Jason stated.

"Okay..that definitely sounds fake..but okay." Reyna said putting the frosting on her Pegasus cookie. 

"Reyna!" 

"You two would be such a power couple. And what a better way to piss off your dads?" 

"I piss off Zeus on a daily basis. It's really not that hard." Percy said. 

"You two would be really cute together." Hazel smiled. 

"I'd ship it." Nico said eating a cookie. 

"You two do realize you're under a mistletoe right?" Frank asked, looking above their heads. Piper and Annabeth just smirked at each other. 

Percy and Jason looked up at the same time to find a mistletoe hanging on the wall above their heads. "How the fuck did that get there?" Percy asked in confusion. 

"Is it too late to move?" Jason asked. 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss." Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Leo chanted together. 

"Looks like we have to kiss now bro."

"You kiss me I'm shoving a cookie down your throat."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone joined in on the chanting.

"It's what the people want." 

"Grace, I'm gonna shove Olaf's deformed cousin in your face."

Jason just smirked and leaned into kiss Percy. Annabeth and Piper smiled excitedly. 

Percy grabbed Jason's snowman cookie and shoved it in his face. "Percy!" Annabeth and Piper whined. 

"Payback for biting off Olaf's head you monster." 

"I'm still going to kiss you."

"Not if I kiss you first Grace."

"Do it Jackson." Percy leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"Hey!" 

"You didn't say where I had to kiss him." Percy shrugged and went back to decorating.

"You sneaky little shit."


End file.
